


Vid: Forever Autumn

by sian1359



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Embedded Video, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn's thoughts at the end of the Fellowship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Forever Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> A music vid using Justin Hayward of the Moody Blues' Forever Autumn (originally written for Jeff Wayne's War of the Worlds). Another early 2004 vid.

  



End file.
